


Just One Kiss

by InFamousHero



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFamousHero/pseuds/InFamousHero
Summary: It was meant to be one kiss. One, really good kiss—but it could only be one kiss if it was more akin to lighting a fuse instead of directly lighting the oil. As it was, Naryu took all of three seconds staring at Elanna’s adorably love-struck expression before yanking her into the room.





	Just One Kiss

It was meant to be one kiss. One, really _good_ kiss—but it could only be _one_ kiss if it were more akin to lighting a fuse instead of directly lighting the oil. As it was, Naryu took all of three seconds staring at Elanna’s adorably love-struck expression before yanking her into the room.

Some part of her objected. This was just foolish, getting so invested in a luckless vagabond who, as that protesting part of her eagerly pointed out, was now a _Dark Brotherhood assassin_. But it wasn’t enough to stop her from shutting the door and pinning Elanna against it, or capturing her with a hard kiss that all but snarled ‘ _mine’_ against her skin. Yes. She may be a reckless goof with poor decision making, in Naryu’s humble opinion, but Elanna was _her_ reckless goof. Elanna was a secret, a walking puzzle, something she enjoyed unravelling the more time they spent with each other.

The hard point of a fang grazed her tongue, and Naryu dug her fingers against Elanna’s waist. It would be entirely too easy for Elanna to push her away and take control, maybe not if Elanna was _only_ taller, but she was a _vampire_. And this big, scary honest-to-gods ‘predator’ was letting a mortal pin them to the door like that didn’t matter.

Naryu broke away with a grin, hooking Elanna by her belt and bandoleer.

“It’s been far too long since I’ve seen you out of this,” she murmured, moving a quizzical Elanna closer to the bed.

“One of those times you ‘checked’ on me, hm?” Elanna asked with a dry smile, quickly working loose the ties and buckles of her gear. It was exceptional craftsmanship, granting her body protection, mobility and a degree of ambiguity. Not so different some Naryu’s barring the last part.

Naryu feigned a look of innocence. “Oh, I assure you it was an honest mistake, I didn’t see all _that_ much.” A dark smile flashed Elanna’s fangs and sent a thrill through her belly.

The leather peeled away, revealing pale grey flesh marked by dozens of scars from weapons and beasts alike. Naryu wasted no time in exploring them, claiming Elanna’s mouth in a hungry kiss that set their nerves tingling. She traced the lines as she came across them, palms following the sinuous curve of Elanna’s spine and the subtle slope of her hips. She was a lean and narrow creature, but limber, _flexible_.

Elanna drew her hands up Naryu’s back to her neck and finally to her cheeks, pressing closer, fangs threatening her lips and tongue like she was on a knife’s edge. Naryu could admit that the threat added a _little_ bit of a thrill, but she knew it wasn’t real. Her big, _scary_ predator was tame when it came to her.

Deft fingers found their way into her leathers, forcing them apart as she helped by removing her gloves and belt. Elanna’s firm, cold hands found her waist and dipped down to her arse, pulling her into another kiss with a greedy squeeze. Naryu groaned into her mouth, sinking into the feeling of skin on skin, teeth against tongue and Elanna’s _hands._

It was momentary. A simple, swift motion hooked Elanna’s leg out from under her and laid her out on the bed. Naryu smirked at the flash of surprise on her face and stripped down what leather remained.

Elanna’s white eyes were hard to read for most; magical replacements unwillingly received that stole wine-red eyes so dark they were almost black until the light hit them. Naryu could see them in her mind, more so she could perfectly recall Elanna’s inebriated vulnerability when she had described them once, bitter, ashamed, longing for something lost. They were hard to read for most, but right now, the _feeling_ of Elanna’s eyes raking across her body was unmistakable.

She all but prowled, climbing onto the bed and straddling Elanna’s hips.  Those firm hands quickly returned, kneading at her thighs, thumbs dipping enticingly _inward_ as they moved up.

Exhaling sharply, she leaned down and kissed Elanna hard. Their teeth nearly clicked together, and she eased up, relaxing into a slower, deeper rhythm as Elanna’s hands continued to work on her thighs and hips, inflaming her the longer it went on.

She caught Elanna’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting gently before she pulled away. Elanna tried to follow her, but she pushed down on her shoulders, smirking. “Stay right there.” Elanna arched a brow but did as she was told, stretching her arms out above her head with a deliberately coy look on her face. It sent a wicked thrill through Naryu, and she couldn’t help but grin.

Sitting up, she pushed a knee between Elanna’s thighs, straddling one and pushing the other aside. A hitch in breath was her reward, all the more important because breathing was a reflexive action for Elanna, not a necessary one.

She drew a hand down to the crux of Elanna’s thighs, watching the muscles of her stomach flutter and her eyes fall shut. She was slick with need and warmer than Naryu expected as she slipped inside. Elanna huffed out a shallow breath, and Naryu smiled darkly. She pulled out, spreading liquid arousal as she slid her fingers through Elanna’s folds and over her clit. _That_ got another hitch, a grunt—a _moan_ when Naryu pressed and stroked. A second finger and she slipped in effortlessly, starting a slow, aching rhythm that had Elanna leaning her head back.

The leg beneath her lifted and Naryu faltered briefly as it pressed against her, stoking the fire between her thighs. She steadied herself with her free hand on Elanna’s chest and ground against her thigh. Cooler skin rubbed against her clit, and she bit her lip, plunging harder into Elanna for every luscious thrill that swept through her.

She curled her fingers, sweeping her thumb against Elanna’s clit with each thrust and watched it wind, wind, _wind_ Elanna up like a bowstring. She was leaving scratch marks on the headboard, panting, _groaning_ when it became too much. Her toes began to curl; her voice pitched—Naryu hilted and rubbed her clit in hard circles. Elanna’s cry was throaty, abrupt, she went taut, clenching hard around Naryu’s fingers, her walls pulsing. She gouged lines in the headboard, and Naryu grinned, gently withdrawing her hand once Elanna relaxed.

The thought briefly occurred to her whether or not Elanna’s vampiric strength could have _broken_ her fingers and perhaps she should have thought of that well before now. But it appeared the answer was a resounding ‘no,’ so she dismissed it and slowly sucked her fingers clean while Elanna recovered. It didn’t take long. Elanna lifted her head and fixated on what she was doing with an intensity that begged for action, and she was still very much in need.

Elanna reached out and pulled her into a kiss, tongue ghosting her teeth. She kept Elanna down and climbed the length of her body, breaking the kiss when it became awkward to maintain. As Elanna realised what was happening, a delightful look of mischief crossed her face, and she helped pull Naryu forward until she was straddling Elanna’s head.

Her tongue was quick and eager, and Naryu released a shuddering breath. She gripped the top of the headboard in one hand and slid the other into Elanna’s hair, closing her eyes to _relish_ the sensation of a strong, smooth, _coiling_ —

Coiling.

Naryu’s thoughts skipped several beats at the feel of a long, sinuous muscle moving beneath her and—dear _gods_ it slipped inside her. She’d thought once or twice that Elanna’s tongue looked a little strange, now she knew why. And she certainly wasn’t complaining. She held to her anchors tighter and released a shaky laugh, broken up by a gasp or moan as Elanna’s tongue danced against her.

Elanna worked the fire inside her with fervent enthusiasm, holding Naryu by the hips to steady her when she began to tremble and writhe. Elanna’s nails dug welts into her skin, and she groaned, eyes shut, head back, the tension inside her rising, rising, _rising._

She couldn’t keep it to herself if she tried. Naryu yelled as she unravelled, riding her pleasure out on Elanna’s tongue, and she was held there until the tremors stopped.

Heaving out a deep breath, Naryu sagged and sat back. She was rewarded with a very smug looking vampire and grunted, falling atop Elanna to kiss her. “What a surprise to keep from a girl,” she muttered. Elanna chuckled, tongue snaking out to poke the top of Naryu’s nose. It was slightly tapered. She made a face and clicked her teeth at Elanna, smirking when that got another chuckle.

Thoroughly relaxed, Naryu settled into Elanna’s side, idly draping an arm across her stomach. “You’re definitely using that again.”

“Well, I’m ready to go again, but _you_ made need a minute.”

“Insatiable, are we?”

“Can you blame me?”

Naryu laughed, stretching out her partially useless legs to get some functionality back into them. “No, no I suppose can’t.”


End file.
